1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor photodetecting apparatus comprising a semiconductor photodetecting device arranged within a container having a transparent window.
2. Related Background Art
In this kind of semiconductor photodetecting apparatus, several resins have been used in various parts. For example, the semiconductor photodetecting apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 6-45574 comprises a container (package) having a transparent window (window member) and a semiconductor photodetecting device (a CCD chip including an n-type epi layer, CCD, and the like); disposed within the container, for detecting the light incident thereon from the transparent window, whereas the space between the CCD chip and a silicon wafer to which the CCD chip is bump-bonded is filled with a resin.
Also, epoxy adhesives have been used for securing the transparent window to the container, and for securing the semiconductor photodetecting device to the container, and the like.
As a result of investigations and studies, the inventors have newly found the following fact.
If the light detected by the semiconductor photodetecting device in a semiconductor photodetecting apparatus using a resin includes ultraviolet rays, for example, the resin will be decomposed and the components will be released in the container. The released component of resin will adsorb to the inside of the transparent window or the surface of semiconductor photodetecting device (photodetecting surface). Thus, it has been found that the decomposed components released from the resin may adsorb to the inside of the transparent window or the surface of semiconductor photodetecting device (photodetecting surface) and coagulate thereon, thereby lowering the transmissivity of measurement light (incident light) and deteriorating the photodetecting sensitivity of the semiconductor photodetecting device.
In view of the point mentioned above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor photodetecting apparatus by which decomposed components released from several resins can be let out of the container, so as to restrain the semiconductor photodetecting device from lowering its photodetecting sensitivity.
For achieving the above-mentioned object, the semiconductor photodetecting apparatus of the present invention comprises a container having a transparent window; and a semiconductor photodetecting device, disposed within the container, for detecting light incident thereon from the transparent window, the apparatus using a resin; the apparatus further comprising gas flowing means for flowing a gas within the container so as to let out of the container decomposed components released from the resin in the container.
Since gas flowing means for flowing a gas within the container so as to let out of the container decomposed components released from the resin in the container is provided, even when the resin is decomposed and is released as decomposed components in the container, the decomposed components released from the resin is let out of the container. Therefore, the decomposed components released from the resin are restrained from adsorbing to the inside of the transparent window or the surface of semiconductor photodetecting device (photodetecting surface) and coagulating thereon, whereby the transmissivity of measurement light (incident light) is kept from deteriorating. As a result, the semiconductor photodetecting device can be restrained from lowering its photodetecting sensitivity.
In the semiconductor photodetecting apparatus of the present invention, the gas flowing means may have gas exhaust means for letting out the decomposed components from the inside of the container.
When the above-mentioned gas exhaust means is provided, the decomposed components released from the resin in the container can reliably be let out of the container.
In the semiconductor photodetecting apparatus of the present invention, the gas flowing means may further comprise gas supply means for supplying a predetermined gas into the container.
When the above-mentioned gas supply means is further provided, the predetermined gas supplied from the gas supply means is refluxed within the container, whereby the decomposed components released from the resin in the container can be let out of the container.
The semiconductor photodetecting apparatus of the present invention may be characterized in that the gas exhaust means includes a gas exhaust path formed in the container, the gas supply means includes a gas supply path formed in the container, and the gas exhaust path and gas supply path open at respective positions diagonal to each other in the container.
In this case, the predetermined gas is refluxed over the whole part in which the semiconductor photodetecting device is disposed within the container, whereby the decomposed components released from the resin in the container can efficiently be let out of the container.
The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not to be considered as limiting the present invention.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will be come apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.